Ascension
by Pen Sil
Summary: PostCanon. Even after dying Atem still has a duty to protect the MIs. So when Anzu is kidnapped due to the Trace still in her mind the Fates send him off after her. But will he be able to save her before it is too late? Or will Zork be resurrected?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>When everything was said and done and the Pharaoh Atemu had departed to the next world the ones involved went back to the lives they had had before the small boy called Yugi had completed the Millennium Puzzle. Well almost. Yugi who had been almost friendless still had his friends. The young man was, though, not the only one who had been highly affected by the pharaoh's appearance and departure. The only girl who had been close to the affairs all along, Anzu, had almost fallen into a depression and only her strong nature and friends had pulled her through.<br>But she was never the same again.

They graduated a year later and all went on their merry way, either to university or work. Honda became a part of the army, Jou and Yugi went to the university and entered only because Anzu had been strict on their revising. The girl, herself, had quickly departed to New York where she would stay with Rebecca Hopkins and her grandfather.  
>And it was here the first sign of trouble began.<p>

"Is that the one?"  
>"I believe so."<br>"But how can we be sure?"  
>"Simple. We knock her out and check her Mind Room. There should be clear traces."<p>

She never knew what hit her. She had been late practicing for a new ballet at the studio and had not wanted to inconvenience Rebecca now that she had so many finals coming up. Sleep was the most essential thing for the young genius.  
>This wasn't safe though. The streets of New York were some of the most unsafe in the world, especially after dark. But Anzu had been through too much during the short period of her life to cower before a low-life burglar.<br>So she swallowed her fear and walked home, hand on the pepper spray in her bag. She turned a corner and dread flooded her senses.  
>In the next instance something hit the back of her head and everything turned to darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>The ceiling was dripping and he immediately knew that her soul had been crying for a while. The mirrors that once symbolized her confidence were shattered or foggy and the only light came from two photographs on a couch. One of a few young people that were probably her friends and the other of the man he was searching for. As his gaze moved to the floor he saw the great eye of Horus on it.<p>

He had found her.  
>The last Trace of the Millennium Items.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright! So here is a new fic from me. I only remember that when I started it it was because I wanted to write something action-ish to write and I had an obsession with the song ULTRAnumb by Blue Stahli. LISTEN TO IT!<p>

_**This thing will be uploaded each Sunday**_

see you next weekend

- Pen


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Rebecca Hopkins didn't feel secure at all, when she saw the black biker park his motorcycle on the giant area in front of her grandfather's summer camper. The holidays had finally come and she could get away from the stress of being a champion and a genius university student. She missed Yugi, though, and right now she wished that he had said yes to come with her.<p>

Slowly she unlocked and opened the door to the camper to greet the newcomer. She knew she should be locking the door, but for some reason she couldn't. She just couldn't.

She closed the door behind her as her grandfather was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to sound mature. "May I ask of your business here?"

"Sure," she knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in six years, but she would never forget that voice. That dark voice. Something she refused to forget. She felt her eyes narrow. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Home for good where he wanted to be? Not with them. Not with Yugi. Not with –

She forced the thoughts to leave her head as he removed the helmet, letting the dark hair get free run to spike in all directions. And it was spikier than Yugi's. At least that was different.

He was older, too. A few years older than Yugi, that was. They were all older than her. His features were refined, but it was obvious that he was still in the middle of his twenties, although he should, by her calculations be looking like someone in the beginning of his thirties. His skin was tanned, an obvious difference and he wasn't wearing as much leather. Not that he had ever liked that, according to Anzu. He was wearing dirty and naturally faded jeans with holes on the knees and a white shirt that seemed to have been washed too many times and slept in for several decades. Of course, this was partially hidden by his long black coat that reminded her a bit too much of Bakura.

And his eyes were blue. Icy blue.

"I'm very sorry to intrude, Rebecca," he said, bowing his head lightly. A great gesture for an ancient pharaoh, really.

"No need to apologize," she easily brushed it off, feeling slightly more like herself now that it was someone she knew. Or, _maybe_ she knew him. She hadn't exactly talked to him since he had regained his memories. "Just get straight to the point."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked sexily. Thank god she had Yugi or he might actually have looked attractive. "Not even inviting me in for coffee? Humans have no respect these days."

"Humans?" she exclaimed, offended. "You're just as human as I am."

He laughed at that one. A good, rich laughter that told her exactly why Anzu had fallen so hard. "Oh, I'm not human," he said, "I haven't been for the last 3000 years. My nature is human, I guess."

He walked over to her and even though she was standing a good 20 centimeters over the ground, he was still taller than her. "It's good to see you again," he said, smiling at her like she was his favorite little sister.

Sighing she scratched the back of her head. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in exasperation. "Fine! Do you want some coffee?"

"Thank you."

Opening the door she muttered an insult: "jerk."

"I heard that."

"I know you did."

She showed him to the couches and poured already finished coffee from the machine into two mugs. "How did you find this place?" was her first question.

"I have my ways," he answered after accepting the mug. He winced at the taste, had never liked its bitterness, but hadn't been able to help himself. She reminded him of Mana.

Sighing she rubbed her temples. "Okay," she said, "I'll move straight to the point. Why are you here? You said you've been dead for the last 3000 years. How are you even able to sit here and drink coffee?"

"There are more to the world of the dead, the world of the Gods, than you'd expect," he said, his eyes dancing with amusement. He hadn't gotten this into the world of the living before, so he had never actually had to explain it. It was going to be a difficult formulation of words. Especially as he was prohibited from explaining to a living how it was to be dead.

"Basically," he said, "there are people, dead people, due to the fact that living must know nothing about the true world of the dead," _well, basically nothing_, "who work for the gods to keep order between the living and the dead."

"Why is that needed?"

He chuckled. "Because all criminals die, and some have done so terrible things that they continue even when they should be at peace," he explained. "Which is, what has happened."

She rubbed her temples, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by this. "So the reason… that you have come before me…" she hesitated. "After all these years. Why me? The first person you should be contacting should be Yugi… Don't tell me he –"

"I haven't been able to contact Yugi," he sighed, "I haven't been able to contact anyone who has been too involved with getting my memories back. The only ones I was able to find were you and Otogi. And I figured that you had more access to Yugi than Otogi."

Her face reddened and he smirked, it had just been a matter of time.

"But if…" she hesitated, "but if you couldn't get contact directly are you allowed to do it indirectly?"

"It's just to make sure that I don't contact my friends," he explained. "Which I wasn't allowed to do if that hadn't happened."

He was hinting at too many things. It was making her head hurt. She knew she should know what he was referring to, but she just couldn't figure it out. _That?_ And why did he want contact with his old friends? What could have happened for him to be allowed to break a rule? Something… "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Anzu has disappeared?"

His blue eyes reddened. "Yes." Was he angry? She wasn't sure, but Yugi had told her that his eyes had been red in the beginning. "It has everything to do with that girl's disappearance."

"How so?" She felt angry suddenly. "And why? Why after two years? If you –"

"Don't you think I know that?" He sighed and rubbed his neck, looking extremely annoyed, suddenly. "They have so many restrictions! I knew that something had happened immediately – no, I knew that something happened while it was happening and I knew what it was, but I could do _nothing_ without their permission. Do you have –" he stopped himself in his angry rant. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "Sorry, it has been a frustrating process."

She nodded. "Well, I'm happy you were finally allowed to take on this…. case I guess it is for you?" He nodded. "I'll help you, but… what are they after? What can people involved with the afterlife gain from kidnapping Anzu?"

"She has a trace on her," he said simply.

"A trace?"

"Were you ever told about Jonouchi and Anzu's kidnapping during Battle City?"

"Yeah. They were possessed by Shadow Magic, right?"

He nodded. "After I dueled Jou, while possessed, Marik saw no need to use him anymore. But he kept some magic in Anzu's mind and used her later. He never removed that magic, I guess he forgot. It didn't matter; no one would use it again. I already had the necklace at that time and I checked. But I didn't look this far into the future, unfortunately."

"What can it be used for?"

"As the term explains it can be used to find the items once more," he said, "they cannot be completely destroyed, but are in a place where no one without that trace, or I, should be able to find them."

"So that's why they needed her," she muttered. "But, why haven't they used it yet? It's been two years."

"I don't know… pure luck, I suppose," he sighed, "though it might have something to do with the fact that it only reacts to Millennium or Shadow Magic so it'll take time for them to find such a source."

"Good point," she muttered.

There was a moment of silence before she asked. "So, how do we get to Japan?"

The ancient spirit grinned and found something in a pocket. Airplane tickets. "With these of course."

* * *

><p>Here is a special treat for those of you who already follow this story xD Chapter 1 is updated today due to the fact that it is the one year birthday of my fanfiction account. From now on we shall follow the pattern of a one week wait, which means that it will be updated again on sunday ;)<p>

thanks for the reviews

see you soon

- Pen


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

* * *

><p>She was cold. Oh, so cold. She couldn't move, was held down by …something. She couldn't move, couldn't… It was as if ropes were holding her whole body down, but she couldn't even open her eyes or move her mouth. It was incredible that she was even able to breathe… was she even breathing? Was she alive anymore?<p>

She couldn't tell. Another thing she couldn't do. How horrible was that?

No… her body was definitely hurting too much for her to be dead. Or… well she didn't know that, but Atem hadn't looked like he was hurting when he entered _that_ realm, but maybe that was just a pharaoh thing.

_Atem…_

She knew what had happened. Someone had taken her. Why? She didn't know. She didn't even know how much time had passed or if her friends were searching for her. If it had been a long while they might have given up. Part of her wanted that to have happened. She wasn't her old self anymore, she cared about them, sure, but she could see it in their eyes.

She could see that they were hurting, blaming themselves for her change. It was her own emotions and had nothing to do with them, though.

Another part of her mind screamed for them, begged them to help her, to save her. The darkness was slowly creeping in as it did for most of the time.

_Jou! Yugi? Honda! Rebecca?_

… _Atem…_

_Someone… help…_

… _me_

* * *

><p>Shaking, he woke from his meditation. He had been trying to locate her. But all he had seen was agony and darkness. A darkness so close to the shadow realm that he was getting worried. It didn't really exist anymore, but places with the same tortures did. She didn't deserve that and it was partly his fault that she was there now.<p>

Atem sighed and rose, stretching. The sun was slowly rising and Rebecca would be up in a few moments.

Being dead gave him many advantages. 1) he didn't need sleep, 2) he didn't need to eat and 3) no one could kill him. Quite smart in his line of work, though it didn't mean that people couldn't pull him into unpleasant dimensions. Of course there were other positive things about his work, and negative of course. But he preferred not to think about that.

"Hey! What are you doing out there?"

He turned away from the horizon and looked back at the trailer. Rebecca was standing in the door, still wearing her PJs.

"Good morning," he smirked in her direction.

"Have you been out here all night?"

He shrugged. "I don't need sleep."

"But it's so cold out here."

"Then get inside, I'll be there in a sec."

"But –"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm dead, remember?" He sighed in exasperation and moved to enter. "You're as bad as Yugi. Always worrying about those who don't need worrying about."

She mock-glared at him, but her cheeks were red. Then her expression changed. "He's going to be alright, right?" she was suddenly fidgeting; something so unlikely when it came to the girl that he knew she was worried. "They won't kidnap others, right?"

His hand landed on the crown of her head. "There's nothing to worry about," he said, smiling warmly down at her. She was dear to his old partner and so she was dear to him. "We'll gather them again and save what has to be saved. We'll solve this."

She looked up at him. "I'll never forgive you if you're lying."

"I'm not."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay," Atem sighed in frustration. "What is it this time?"<em>

_The child in front of him smirked, clearly amused."This time?" Damn'd be those Fates, working for the Gods and making him suffer when he was finally freed from all those burdens. The Fates were basically very powerful spirits giving direct orders from the Gods, and assigning people – spirits – like him to keep order between dead and living._

"_I wonder what he could be talking about?" another child, this time a girl, appeared._

_The two children giggled and he sighed. He had no choice but to obey. "Is it the fact that I tapped into a forbidden realm?" They shook their heads and giggled on. "Or is it that I used Jack the Ripper in the last case as a source, 'cause that was an honest mistake I had no idea he had killed all those -"_

"_It might be interesting to make you continue that list," a woman appeared behind the two giggling children and placed one hand on each of their heads. The Mother. The two immediately stopped giggling. "It might even be amusing, but we have more pressing matters."_

"_Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at this. A man appeared beside The Mother._

"_Yes," he shooed the children away, but they just glared up at him. He was their father, the Hunter. The man who collected lost souls. Or had once, now he was a Fate._

"_You have a new case," the small boy informed him._

_Atem groaned._

"_But I thought you _wanted_ this case?" the Hunter said in mock-surprise. "Or you might not be interested in the life of Mazaki Anzu anymore? Or the protection of the Millennium Items?"_

* * *

><p>The airport terminal was packed with people and he had to control himself not to force them, mentally, to move out of his way. The long hours on the plane had rendered him seriously impatient and annoyed, so impatient and annoyed in fact that Rebecca tailed after him like a frightened puppy.<p>

Their luggage almost floated to them, but no one seemed to notice, which was probably for the best. No need for the Fates to have more ammunition against him than they already had. Hey, they were the ones who had appointed _him_ bounty hunter. He just did his job, and it was the result that mattered, not the method. Right?

"Well, seems like they had the right to worry," someone muttered in slight annoyance, although his voice still seemed to remain polite.

Atem stopped. A smile formed on his lips as he met the gentle eyes of Ryou Bakura. The victim of his earlier enemy. The boy never seized to amaze him. "Seems like you weren't so hard to track down after all," he said.

"I got a call."

"Oh, hi Bakura," Rebecca smiled and waved from behind the ancient spirit.

Atem looked down at the girl. "You called him?"

She stared at him, her eyes narrowing and the look she was giving him clearly told him that he was behind on everything. "Of course not," she said haughtily. "No one has been able to contact him for months!"

The white-haired young man waved them out of the crowd and into a cafeteria area. Here they ordered coffee. And talked.

"Yugi and Jonouchi are in Egypt," Bakura told them. "As, I, they have been researching Anzu's disappearance. This led them there. We believe that they can somehow use her to –"

"Retrieve the Millennium Items," Atem finished. "That is correct. She has a Trace."

Bakura gaped. "A _Trace?_ But how?"

"Marik."

The tomb robber's old vessel cursed under his breath. "Of course," he muttered. And then he brightened. "Marik didn't even need his Millennium Item to use that Trace, maybe…"

Atem shook his head. "Unfortunately Anzu has been sucked so far into the shadows that it would be unsafe and unwise to use such methods. Both for Marik and for Anzu."

The two others frowned in concern but nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?" Rebecca asked. "When we get to her?"

Atem sighed and looked off into the crowd. For a moment he saw her, walking out of the mass of people, looking older, smiling with happiness, glad that he was back. But he had seen enough to conclude that she would never forgive him for abandoning her friends… and her. But then the vision faded and he rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"First thing first is to find Yugi, Jou and Honda so they don't get involved in the wrong way," he finally said, still watching the crowd and trying not to think about what he had 'seen'. "But… to get her out of the shadows we'll first have to eliminate the physical threat."

"And her soul won't be damaged?"

Atem shook his head. "It's not the _Shadow realm_ it has been sent to," he told them. "With Zork gone it is impossible to get there. But her mind has –"

"Then what can they use the Items for?" Bakura asked.

"They can use the Items to pull Zork back," the spirit told them. Their eyes widened and they exchanged a look. "Yeah, that's why I didn't actually mention it. That is the one thing the Items can be used for without their magic. When they revive him so will the Items' magic."

"Zork…" Bakura trailed off. "Is the manifestation of Shadow Magic, the source of Magic that the Millennium Items use, right?" Atem nodded. "They are truly fools to do such a thing."

"They are," the Pharaoh agreed, and then sighed again.

"You sigh quite a lot," Rebecca commented.

"I'm just frustrated," he explained as he turned to face her, "I'm still guarding the Items in a sense, but I can do nothing in the realm of the dead and my progress in the world of the living is slower than I would have liked."

"You're obviously bothered that your old friend is a victim of this as well," the young woman pointed out. "We all knew how much she meant to you."

"Means," he corrected and added "how did you know that?"

"Yugi," she said simply. "Well, that's where I know it from. The two idiots could see it, which, I believe, is a great accomplishment."

"There's a longing in your eyes that cannot be explained by the lack of memories," Bakura added, "it was there then, when you believed you couldn't have her, and it is there now when she is out of your reach."

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "So all my old friends believed – believe – that I was – am – in love with her?" They both nodded and he groaned, resting his chin in his palm. "Wonderful. It is true that I care for her just as much as I cared for Yugi, though in another sense. It might be because she has been the one to help me the most when it came to my name, or the fact that I've had to save her butt almost as many times as I've had to save my old vessel. Or… and I've given this a lot of thought.

"What if… because I know Yugi had a crush on her from before I appeared in their lives, of course that's over now that he has you," he added and smiled sheepishly at Rebecca, "it was over even before I moved on. But I've always wondered if those feelings have slowly been rubbed off on me and more so because I had no memories."

Rebecca shook her head. "Emotions cannot rub off on you," she said, "sure you can be happy when those you care about are happy, but it is still your own emotions. Even if you didn't know who you were at the time. You still care about her now, that you have your memories back, right?" Atem nodded. "And there is your conclusion. Your emotions are your own. You don't need to explain them."

"But that doesn't help me exactly," he declared and rubbed his temples in frustration. "It's not like I can have a relationship with her or anything. Maybe it's better of I prevent them from getting closer to the Items and then move on to the next assignment, not getting attached."

Rebecca was about to protest but Bakura stopped her. "What will happen, happens and we can't prevent it," he said, "that is what Fate is."

* * *

><p>well... here we are with the second chapter. To those of you who ask questions please enable pm'ing. I actually answer most of those, just so you know.<p>

See you next week

- Pen


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

* * *

><p>They were having trouble. They had been having trouble for a while. Since they had caught the girl, actually. Somehow her mind had repelled them and made their job even harder. They couldn't even enter her soul room at this point.<p>

The shadows had claimed her and could they not get past them they'd never be able to reach the Trace. Fortunately for them they had already found what they needed to extract the Trace they just needed something to remove the Shadows.

There were two things who could remove a person from the Shadows. One was the Millennium Items and the other was the Key of Horus. A mystical item that had been lost for generations. This Key had also been a critical factor in the making of the actual Millennium Items. It would be the only thing they could use. But it had been lost for several thousand years, and it would be hard to find it.

Of course, when they could find the location of one girl, then they should be able to find a key. It would also be easier to find it than the actual Items as it had not been placed under the Gods' protection.

"This is it!" the young Japanese exclaimed happily and lifted the open, very heavy, book in the air in a happy motion.

This, though, got him in a world of trouble and a moment later several readers and librarians were over him, scolding him in a language he did not understand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in English and the only answer he got was a thousand glares.

"What is it, Yugi?" someone shouted as he rounded a corner.

Something heavy hit a desk and it resulted in a loud sound that echoed between the filled shelves of books. The two excused themselves and exited.

"I found something," the small guy, Yugi Mouto, told his blonde friend as they crossed one of Cairo's busy streets. "Marik will probably know what it is. Or explain it better than I can. I didn't get to read a lot in that book. And I can only read what is on the pictures. But the hieroglyphs on one of them mentioned some kind of key."

"A key?"

"Yeah," Yugi explained as he fidgeted with the phone in his pocket. "This might solve the problem Ishizu and Marik spoke of. When we find Anzu, with the help of this key, we'll be able to free her from the darkness surrounding her mind. And then, Jou –"

"Then Marik will be able to remove that Trace!"

"Exactly!"

"Of course!" the youngest Ishtar said and hit himself before he started pacing while muttering "of course" as if it had become his mantra.

"I take it we found something good," Jou muttered to Yugi, who just nodded.

"You did!" Marik said as he finally stopped and looked at them. His violet eyes were slightly feverish with excitement and he was grinning. "This is perfect! The Key of Horus is exactly what we need."

"The key of what-now?"

"The Key of Horus," Marik said. "It's an ancient key that was used in the process of creating the Millennium Items. It is a Portal Key that can be used for three things. The first is to create portals not only to other dimensions but also in time. The second use is to create new dimensions and the third is to create new magic. It is so powerful that it was locked away, to be forgotten forever."

"Then why do you know about it?" Yugi asked. "And why has it not been erased from the inner walls of the pyramids like the Name of the Pharaoh Atem?"

A young lady entered the room. She was of elegant built, tall with long black hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to shine like sapphires, but held a wisdom someone so young should not have. "Because someone has to protect it," she said. "And. That type of hieroglyph has yet to be deciphered."

Yugi sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Right. Another problem with having lived with a pharaoh's soul for several years," he muttered.

After Atem had departed Yugi had experienced some quite uncomfortable things. This was a good example. He knew things he was not supposed to know, and, like this, he could read letters he had never seen in his life.

"Well," Marik said as he nodded a greeting to his older sister. "It will be a plus in our little problem with your friend. Did you want something, sister?"

The woman nodded and she smiled warmly. "It seems that our luck has changed in more than one way," she said. "The Gods have sent someone to help our search for Anzu."

The three men perked up. "That's a good sign," Yugi said. "Do we know who it is or is it some kind of all powerful creature?"

"It is the Pharaoh," she said, as her elegant smile broadened a little. "Ryou Bakura just called and told me about it."

The two Japanese stared at her, dumbfound for a moment, but then they grinned. "Alright!" Jou exclaimed. "This is gonna be a piece of cake! So does he know where she is?"

"He is trying to locate her," she said. "But he is having a bit of trouble. I should update them immediately to tell them that we have found a method to free her from her shadows."

"Please do," Yugi said with a smile. So their old friend was back. That was good. Now they wouldn't have to worry all that much. Of course, he just hoped that the ancient spirit wouldn't break his childhood friend's heart – again.

* * *

><p>Bakura quickly briefed them on what Ishizu had told him. It was good news and now they could focus on finding Anzu while the others focused on finding the key. It would make their working process faster, though the problem with Atem's group was that they relied on the spirit's ability to find the girl, and that that ability was being blocked by her own fears.<p>

"There is only one problem," Bakura continued. "And that is that not even the Ishtars know where the key is anymore. She was hoping the Gods might show you. They _are _eager to eliminate the threat."

"I'm not so sure they'll –" Atem began, but something flashed before his eyes and the rest of his words were drowned by the heavy noise of the blowing wind in a valley. He had not been here for a few thousand years. _Well, apparently they _will_ help us._

* * *

><p>Heii. Sorry for updating this a day late. You won't believe all the problems I had with my pc yesterday. Luckily it's mostly back to normal. Microsoft office is, anyways.<p>

See you next week

- Pen


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

* * *

><p><em>He remember once visiting his friends after having passed over. He had just finished a few weeks trying out haunting but had found it boring. It seemed more like something that idiotic tomb robber would find amusing. He probably was haunting somewhere in the world.<em>

_Yugi, Jou and Honda were doing fine, heck, he even visited Seto Kaiba only to find him brooding over an English essay late at night. He had probably used all the time on some weird contract again. Nothing new._

_But he had hesitated at the door to Anzu's room. She wasn't the only one that had been emotionally attached. He had seen _her_ interest in him from the start, but he had pulled away emotionally because he could see Yugi's attachment to _her_. Of course it had not helped him in the end. She didn't show any signs that she would break her bond with her childhood friend and his respect for her grew because of this. She was dedicated to her dream and to her friends and he knew that that, had it not been him, would have torn her apart. But she was confident in her own abilities and very beautiful. All of these things had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame and now he was standing in front of her door afraid to open it because he knew what he would see would tear at his resolve._

_He had somehow managed to walk through the door into a dark, silent room, only lit by the screen of the computer with an open word document on show. Nothing was written on it but it was obvious by the display of papers on the floor and desk that she had been working on something school-related. The girl herself was lying on her bed staring angrily up at the ceiling, tear marks streaking her cheeks._

_He knew that she would be angry and sad over his leaving her and he hoped that she would somehow get over him. Of course he wouldn't have an easy time getting over her but he'd visit her once she died in half a century. That was enough salvation for him._

_Before he left her he placed a hand on hers and saw her shoot out of bed looking around in confusion. It was a cruel thing to do, making her able to feel him, but he couldn't help himself._

* * *

><p>The Valley of the Kings was easy to recognize with its mountain walls on each side of the corridor where thousands of people had walked and would walk in the future. He had been there several times before; one time being when his father had died. Another of the other times had been when said father had begged the gods not to punish the young son. It wasn't his fault that his father had done something so terrible. What the old man hadn't known at that time was that his son would receive a punishment greater than most. A punishment that would last 3000 years.<p>

But that was all in the past. Now he was standing there, in the open, completely exposed to whatever would pass, and that would be dangerous. Silently he ran for the small shadow by the nearest wall and used cover magic. The magic only held as long as he stood still, though. He finished the incantation just in time, for as his words died in his throat he heard footsteps.

The echo of the past was easy to recognize and the steps were familiar, even to him. They had a cheerful rhythm to them and soon his childhood friend came into view. She was older. Much older. Her dark hair was fading to gray and wrinkles were evident on her face. But it still showed childhood excitement and it made him happy to see that she, at least, had moved on from the loss of her best friend.

He knew that she would not be able to sense him and followed her easily. This was a vision from the past, after all, and he could not affect it.

They walked for more than an hour, from the entrance to the end. The Valley of the Kings ended in a dead end, but she didn't even pause as she moved to the mountain wall. Apparently Mana knew more about this place than even he did, for she easily pushed at a specific stone and a door-way opened.

Snapping her fingers, she easily created a light ball, and he smiled. She had finally learned her magic. Mahad would be proud.

They descended into the darkness for another infinite amount of time. Here there were no inscriptions on the walls, no formidable statues to honour the Kings of Egypt. Nothing to indicate that this was anything but a large crack in the cliff. A perfect place to protect a powerful object.

But that changed… just before their stop, she pressed another rock in the wall and torches appeared out of nowhere. They lit the last part of their path to a giant room with straight walls, floors and ceilings. They were all covered in complicated magical circles. He stopped in the door and watched her continue on her way. The magic here was all hers. She had created it alone; was the only one to know of this. He was sure of that.

"You have truly become amazing, Mana," he muttered to her, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

She knelt in the middle of the round room and placed something there. He squinted to see what it was; a box. She rested her hands on it and he watched how it sunk into the floor and became one with the stone. "There," she sighed, and smiled happily. "Now… all is up to you, Atem."

* * *

><p>Apparently he had completely disappeared from the world of the living for a while. He reappeared in the middle of the Ishtar living room, much to everyone's surprise. He was soon glomped by old, laughing friends who were all wishing him a welcome back.<p>

He knew that they were all relieved to see him, and the main reason for this was that he would now be able to find Anzu. _Mana… did you know what was coming?_ He wasn't sure they'd be so happy to see him if it wasn't so desperate a situation. He had hurt her after all.

Then again, the happiness in their eyes seemed genuine and that made him happy as well. He studied them later while telling them what he now knew. They had all grown, had all matured, and he felt hope sprout in his chest. This was about more than saving a friend, after all. They could not let Zork return.

* * *

><p>So… here we are. Another week gone by. A horrible one for me, I can tell you as much.<p>

And what do we have here? It seems like everything is clearing up, doesn't it? Swoop in and get it …

Thank you all for your reviews

See you next week

- Pen


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>There were things Anzu would never tell anyone. Things that were best kept to herself. And it wasn't because she wanted to keep a distance to those she cared about, it was to make sure they did not worry about her as they had more than necessary to worry about with everything that was going on. With what had happened while the pharaoh had asked them for help and afterwards. She just couldn't find it in her to open up and compromise their lives.<p>

Maybe that was why she had ended up in this godforsaken place? She couldn't be sure, but she guessed it.

At some point, not too long ago, she had woken up to what looked exactly like the shadow realm. Although she knew that that had been destroyed, so she concluded that it must be some other world; something that looked like the shadow realm.

In a long time she just hovered there with no purpose, with no destination. The shadows left her alone, although she was sure they weren't good for her soul and her mind.

Too late she remembered her mind room and sought to find it for when she arrived, when she had finally managed to locate it, or pull it to her, it was half covered in water and completely dark. Except…

Except from a small light coming from two pictures. The light had faded and so had the images. Who were they? Her friends? Did she have any?

"So I see the shadows have almost completely taken your memories," a sinister voice crept up behind her and she spun.

"Who are you?"

The man before her was wearing a hood and it was covering his eyes and face. And yet… she could feel that he was far more evil than the world around her. Who was this man?

"It really isn't any of your concern," he said, "but if you must know I am –"

"Atem!"

The pharaoh's face whipped up and he was met with panicked aqua-blue eyes. "Mana, what's wrong?"

He heard the others' abrupt stop behind him, but he continued to walk as the ghost floating beside him rambled on in rapid Egyptian. "You have to hurry, somehow my magic didn't hold, I don't get it, something really weird is happening and why do they have Anzu?"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. "Speak slower and focus on what the hell is going on."

"Atem, who are you talking to?" Jou asked.

"Mana," was his only answer as he hurried. He could feel the panic slowly start to rise as he had already figured out what was going on. This wasn't good.

"Those men I saw," she said, "the ones I saw in my visions when I got the Key into my possession. They've gotten through my defenses! And they're retrieving the key as we speak!"

_I knew it_! He quickly spun to face his friends. "They're already there. They've brought her along –" a collective gasp was heard –" I'll be moving on ahead to cut them off. Yugi, come here, I'll show you how to get into the tomb."

The younger man nodded and stepped forward while the others were discussing how this was even possible. Atem was wondering that himself, but he had no time to worry about that now as he placed his right hand on his former host's forehead.

_Been a while since we've shared a connection_, Yugi commented.

_It has indeed._

With that he quickly transferred the knowledge stepped back with a "I'm counting on you," mumbled a few extra words and vanished.

"Oh, good, you're here," Mana sighed in relief, as she opened the portal for him. "Do you think they need my assistance?"

"No. I've already told Yugi how to get in," Atem told her. "Just follow me, and be silent for once in your life. They're as dead as you and me and will be able to see us."

"Yessir," Mana grinned and added, "although I already know that. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Of course not," he grumbled, "now _please –"_

"yes, yes, I'll be silent."

"Good."

They hurried through the corridor and stopped just out of sight from the two troublemakers.

* * *

><p>She was sure she was going to die. Not from the stab wound, although that must have been fatal as well. Somehow that man, Apophise, had used a knife to cut through her soul <em>and <em>body and she was going through more pain than she could ever imagine. But… at least the shadows were slowly disappearing and the memories of her life were coming back.

She wondered briefly if it would be such a bad thing to die… at least she would be able to see Atem again. She laughed to herself, at how silly she had become and at how far she had let her little crush take her.

Apophise had told her that she had some kind of magic that could bring Zork back. At that time she hadn't been sure who that was, but she had been sure that it wasn't a good thing. Still, she couldn't do anything about it and she couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to. Now she knew that she should have fought harder.

Her eyes fluttered open for the first time in what seemed like a millennium. Her head hit the stone floor, but she seemed fine. Her stomach was hurting and she slowly, weakly, moved her hand there only to move it away as soon as it had touched the area. Something sticky was there and when she looked at her hand it was almost completely covered in blood. _Dammit._

_Okay, Anzu, try not to panic,_ she scolded herself as she felt her heart speed up. _That is the stupidest thing you could possibly do in this situation, and you know it!_

"It seems we are done here," that dark voice said once more. "Let us get out of here before that damn'd pharaoh gets here."

"You're right. I already feel his disgusting Ba nearby," someone else said, someone she hadn't heard before.

"And the girl will die soon enough," Apophise added.

"You sure we shouldn't bring her? She _is_ one of his strongest weaknesses."

"Why? He won't make it in time."

A sigh. "You're right."

And with that there was a small flash of light and the room went silent.

What did they mean Atem would be too late? Were they already on their way to resurrect Zork? That- they couldn't _do _that! If that happened everything they had worked for would be ruined! The world would! _No, Anzu! Don't panic!_ Her heart rate was speeding up again and her vision was blackening.

"Anzu!"

Had she been out for a while? She mused that she must have for the pain had vanished. Anzu slowly opened her eyes to see a white shirt and dark-skinned arms.

"I must be dead," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not quite there yet," he laughed humorlessly. "How's the stomach?"

"Terrible. Aren't you going to try to save me?" her vision was coming back.

"I don't really feel like panicking as I already know what's on the other side," he winked as he cradled her gently. "Although Yugi and the others might be a bit angry with me if I just leave you to die."

"_Might_ be?" a female voice scolded, but she did not interrupt.

He had blue eyes, she noted, and…

"You have wings. Did you become an angel?"

A chuckle. "It's just a small illusion the Fates designed for humans who are dying, but yeah, I did."

"That doesn't suit you at all," she whispered. Her voice was vanishing.

"Are those really gonna be your last words?" he laughed.

"If I can mock you a little then so be it," she forced a smile, but knew it was pained. The world was turning black around him again. "But… how about; I'm glad I got to see you one last time?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You'll be seeing plenty of me from now on. Trust me on that."

"Thank goodness."

* * *

><p>Well… how did it get past me that we were already this far in the plot? Oh well… what a tragic scene we have before us. And yet, time is running out? Will they make it or will Zork be resurrected?<p>

And WHY am I sounding more and more like Drossy each day? I don't like tragedy, and he wouldn't be happy if his characters died. He'd be horrorstruck that he couldn't cause more tragedy. If you don't get what I'm talking about WATCH PRINCESS TUTU! IT IS AWESOME!

See you next week

Pen


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>During the days the air in Egypt can become so hot it is impossible to stay outside. But during the nights it becomes bearable, if not a bit cold.<p>

But with all the anger simmering in the air that day it was nice and soothing for the gang of friends, currently traveling by boat along the Nile. The loss of their friend was not what they had fought for over a year and it rendered them immobilized.

The man who was in many hearts blamed for this was the one who seemed most indifferent. He had suggested that they all go home; he knew that this was much to swallow and this was no longer their task. He would not burden them with anymore.

This had resulted in the second time Jounochi had ever hit him so hard it had forced him off his feet.

The blonde had been crying silently as he did so. "She's alright on the other side, right?" he snapped.

The former pharaoh could do nothing but nod. He had not expected this. Well, maybe he had.

"Good. We're gonna finish this," his old friend said. "We don't leave something half-finished. And I'm not gonna let some freak resurrect Zork. It's not what she would have wanted either."

The rest had agreed with him and the Ishtars had once again lent them their boat to move to the last resting place of the Pharaoh Atem. This was also the last resting place of the Millennium Items and they knew that the people they were after could not get in immediately.

As it was the pharaoh had excused himself, as the others had sat down to eat, and gone to his room. He had not come out since then. The others knew that in the moment they had found him with her dead in his arms they had been too harsh and he was probably also a little angry with himself for letting it happen. But they could not bring themselves to call him back.

The silence that night seemed deafening and no one was willing to stay after dinner. This was why Yugi was very surprised to hear a knock on his door just after midnight. He had not gone to bed, but had been sitting close to one of the windows to watch the silent desert.

"Yes?" This brought back memories, he mused.

But it wouldn't be Anzu who entered, he knew that.

"Did I wake you?" the quiet voice of Rebecca sounded as she entered. She was wearing a sweater and PJs.

"No. Not at all," he said and smiled at her. It had been a long time since he had seen her and it had been just as long since they had been alone. "What about you? Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and went to sit in the other chair present in the small cabin. Here she pulled up her feet and embraced her knees. "I keep thinking of Anzu. What must her life have been like until now?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned. Of course, he knew that the last year had been terrible but… before that all her years while growing up had been –

"What I mean, Yugi, is … she may have had a fine childhood but… oh, I want to be so angry at him, but I can't," she sighed. "Emotional death as she denied her feelings to protect herself and because she didn't want to worry her friends. And that had been going on for many years…" she sighed and hid her face in her knees. "What was that like, I wonder…?"

Yugi rose and went to her side. Here he knelt before her. "Rebecca. I know this is hard on you, but… Anzu made her own choices. She also told me about her feelings for Atem. You know she was trying to get over him. She wasn't happy about them but that did not mean that she let it get in the way of her happiness. It may have been what got to her in the end, but… at least now she won't be without him anymore."

A small smile spread and became more as she looked down at him. "He's going to stalk her, isn't he?" she laughed.

Yugi joined her. "He sure is. At least when all this is over." His purple eyes turned serious. "Now come here," he said as he pulled at her hand.

A giggle escaped her lips as she slid into his embrace. "I still don't get how she could keep quiet for so long," she sighed.

"She isn't as selfish as you, little lady," he said as he poked her in the side, and she squirmed, giggling. "On that part my childhood friend and girlfriend are very different."

"You're right," she said and kissed his cheek. "Good thing too. Or I would have had competition."

* * *

><p>Atem sighed and continued down the hall. It was good to know that his old host wasn't angry with him anymore. And it was good to know that he had finally gotten over his shyness when it came to girls. Atem smirked to himself remembering how Yugi had blushed and stuttered a lot.<p>

He was also glad to hear that Anzu had had friends who cared for her, though it pained him to hear what she had gone through. Rebecca had a right to be angry with him… And he had known for so long. Should he have said anything then? No… that would have only helped her emotions grow and that would have hurt her more in the end.

Sighing he re-entered his small cabin and threw himself on the bed. He just hoped the Fates were treating her right…

* * *

><p>ah... the calm before the storm.<p>

see you next week

- Pen


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>When she came to Anzu wasn't quite sure where she was. She was lying on something very cold and very hard and when she opened her eyes she noticed that it was completely white. One word came to mind; marble. Her hands moved over the cold stone and another one erupted in her mind; <em>blood!<em>

She scrambled to a sitting position in almost panic and looked at her hands; she was clean. Then she looked down… only to notice that there was no hole in her stomach; no blood either. On the clothes that was. What was going on?

Her blue eyes traveled the room. It was a large hall so big it could keep two soccer fields inside it and completely made of marble. Columns were standing in rows not too far from the windowless walls and when she followed them up they continued until they were covered by clouds.

"This place might be amazing," she muttered to herself, "but… where the heck am I?"

"That is an interesting question indeed," a smooth female voice crept up behind her and she spun to see a woman with long dark hair walk up to her. Her purple eyes shone with mirth and her smile seemed to hold something secret. "Something not many ask."

"Let me guess," Anzu said, "usually the first people say is "shoot! Is this Heaven or Hell?""

A rich laughter echoed through the hall and a man suddenly appeared beside the woman. "Something along those lines, yeah."

"The "please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" is popular too," the woman said.

This sent a giggling fit through Anzu and she rose. "But seriously, what _is_ this place?"

"It's the holy room of the Fates, yours truly, the spokes men, and women, of the Creator, himself… or is it herself?" the man scratched the back of his head. "I've never really thought of it."

The woman elbowed him in the stomach, "well, don't start now, you idiot," turning back to Anzu she easily turned to a more serious matter, "Mazaki Anzu," she said. "Usually when someone like you arrives here they are to go through a few years of … what to call it? Integration into the afterlife. There'd be a briefing and you would learn different things, you would get a job and be helping out with some skill of yours. That is how the afterlife works. Afterwards you would Ascend."

"Ascend?" Anzu gaped. "You mean become an Angel? Like Atem?"

"Yes. A bounty hunter of the Fates," the Hunter answered. "Your soul is of an Angel. Therefore it is possible."

"And what about Atem? Was that why he became an angel as well?"

"Yes, and no," the Mother answered. "A pharaoh's soul is always of a special kind. Their Ka and Ba are very special and they can choose what they want to do with it. Some become Elementals, others Guardians and then some… become Angels. Others again choose to reincarnate but Pharaoh Atem chose to be the ones that protect the living."

"I guess he always has," Anzu muttered.

"Indeed," the Mother said, "but we have more present worries. Usually an Angel gets a quest. After that the angel ascends, but… right now we need you to finish helping your friends. And for that you need your Sword."

Anzu stared at the Mother incredulously. "My what…?"

"Your sword. You know, long sharp, usually made of some sort of metal? Although yours won't. Atem's is made out of… what was it?"

"Black gold," the Lord said.

"Black gold?" Anzu repeated. Was she turning into a parrot?

"Yeah, it's a very powerful material only found in the afterlife and only given to those who deserve it," he explained. "Your sword will probably be of... blue crystal. Also something special here."

"You're just saying that because of her eyes," the Lady accused. "You have no imagination."

"Yeah? And what do _you_ think?"

"I think it will be –"

"Um… excuse me," Anzu hesitated, "does it matter if I'm going to ascend now anyways?"

The two Fates kept arguing for a moment before they noticed her. By that point they were practically strangling each other, although… they probably couldn't die. They quickly sobered and turned to the young, dead, woman in front of them.

"Sorry about that," the lady said as she brushed off invisible, or non-existing, dirt from her dress.

"_And_ why do angels need swords anyways? Can't they just use some kind of spell or something?"

"Of course not," the Lord laughed. "Spells are too long in a fight and are only for Witches. Well, magical people anyways. Atem _is _one of them, but he knows better as well."

Anzu huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "And how was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't," a laughing voice sounded from behind, and suddenly she was surrounded by two little kids. One a girl with long blonde hair and the other a boy with short spiky black hair. "That's why he told you!"

The two smaller fates linked their hands and started dancing around her like she was some kind of Christmas tree. "Your sword," the boy said, "is used in combat because it can kill evil humans, but runs clean through good ones. It hurts the dead when they can no longer feel pain."

"Well, that's smart," Anzu commented.

"I bet your sword will be of atherium!" the little girl said. "It's blue _and_ it can make you fly! Somehow that would just be awesome for you! It just fits!"

"That's just stupid!" the boy said.

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up! It's just because you agree with me!"

"Is not! …wait…" he hesitated, stopped and stared at the girl. "Dammit! I _hate_ it when our minds join! Go away!"

The little girl winked up at Anzu, let go of the boys hand and giggling skipped away before disappearing. The boy sat down and huffed.

"Well, while our son pouts it's about time we got started," The Lady giggled. "Come Anzu."

* * *

><p>Sorry for being late, I've had some exams and afterwards I was too busytired to upload

See you in the next year

- Pen


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>The rubbles of the grave of the Nameless Pharaoh – or the Pharaoh Atem – seemed deserted as they arrived. It wasn't really all that surprising as they were found so far into the desert you needed to walk, or drive, for several hours. It didn't matter which one you decided on using for the place was protected by a magical barrier, still, that was made so that only those worthy or those who were certain that something was there would have the willpower to arrive there.<p>

Apophise mused that him and his companion were definitely part of the latter. Or rather, they might have been worthy in the eyes of Zork, anyone who sought to revive him should be, but they weren't in the eyes of the pharaoh. That man would do almost anything to stop them, he knew that, but they had such a long head start that by the time he would arrive it would be too late for him to do anything and Zork would have been resurrected.

"Hand me that black gold," he ordered his companion.

And they started the preparations. It wouldn't take long to get into the tomb.

* * *

><p>As the boat neared their destination Ishizu knocked on the door to the former pharaoh's cabin. No answer came, though, so she opened it herself to find him meditating on the bed. She wondered briefly if this was how he had been sitting all night. If so what had he been doing?<p>

"Your majesty?" she asked. "We have almost arrived and we are gathering our things so we can leave immediately. We have a long journey ahead of us after all."

His blue eyes eased open. "No. We have a one hour ride in front of us," he corrected her. "But yes, we do need to hurry."

"What do you mean, my pharaoh?"

He rose and stretched, joining her in the hallway. "There is a magic that makes the travel much longer than it should be. But since it's my resting-place I can change that or remove it. For a time."

"I take it that that was what you were doing?"

"That and I were keeping an eye on what our small friends are doing," he said. "With this extra time we can stop them, but we still need to hurry."

"Of course, my pharaoh," she said as they reached the deck.

"Ishizu," he sighed, mock-glaring at her. "Please stop referring to me by that title. I am no such thing. Not any more, at least. And when I was alive it was only for a little over a month."

"My family has served you for five thousand years, my lord; it is not something we easily put behind us," Ishizu told him. "Please accept that."

He sighed. So to some people he was still that person… but five thousand years of servitude were a long time. "Do you know who first started your family?"

"If I remember correctly it was a powerful mage called Mana," she said. "Your best friend from what I could tell from my visions."

"Thank Ra you can't spy on my life anymore," Atem muttered darkly receiving a soft laugh from the former prophet.

The wind was blowing harshly and brought the desert sand with it in small proportions that hit his cheek and threatened to reach his eyes. It was an unusually cloudy day and the whole thing spoke of an omen. The temperature was never this cold either, unless the sun had gone down.

The rest of his friends were already gathered there and he quickly briefed them on what was happening at the grave. The two trying to resurrect Zork had just finished removing the rubble using black gold. This, he explained, was a magical substance used in the afterlife. How they had gotten a hold of it he didn't know. It was usually something only demons and the fates could get their hands on.

"Now that Anzu is no longer a weakness to us," he said, slightly flinching at the discourse, "our disadvantage has vanished. It also helps that they think they have a time advantage, which they still have but it's not as great as they think. Hopefully this will make them work more efficiently and thereby more slowly."

The others nodded, and Ishizu stepped in. "We have brought a car for us to travel in and it will be the first thing unloaded, please leave all your things here as we will be returning afterwards."

"Alright," Jou said, "so what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>It was decided that Rebecca and Ishizu were to stay behind much to the former's protests. Unfortunately everyone were against her and she was forced to stay behind. Marik would show them to the grave but stay out of it so that the secrets of the pharaoh would not be getting into the wrong hands. So it was the old gang plus Bakura once more, as it had always been, and once again they were on their way to prevent Zork from grabbing power.<p>

Just like the first time.

The only difference was that their female friend was missing… and Atem had to admit that he was glad that she was finally out of this fighting. A part of him wished to lock her up and keep her as far away from danger as possible. Of course she'd never agree to that; she had always been too free and independent for that sort of thing. And she would want to help others; that was just part of who she was.

Focusing he pushed the thoughts away for the time being, after this he would have plenty of time to get closer to her after all this was over. Right now he had to prevent that demon from being resurrected. His fingers flexed unconsciously and he realized that he was already grabbing for his sword.

His sword that was the key to this fight. He'd just have to graze this person with his sword and everything would be over.

* * *

><p>It was as if the building had never collapsed. The grave was completely intact, as he remembered it, and he was starting to doubt what he had been told about it after he came back. On the other hand black gold should be able to do this to a place, even if it was only something that existed in the afterlife.<p>

The entrance was completely visible and the sand had been removed so it showed stone in a radius of twenty feet. It had felt like an eternity since Atem had been there last and by the look of his friends' faces they seemed to feel the same. It was also a place for parting… and if everything went well it would be so again.

The group had fallen into silence some time ago and the ascended into the tomb as if they were all there alone. But this silence was forceful; if anything was said someone might hear and that would take away their advantage.

So they proceeded with caution. The stairs seemed, for a moment, endless, but they ended soon enough. As light approached their eyes they stopped for they knew the stairs did not end with a door or an opening where they could hide. All turned to the former pharaoh and he closed his eyes, muttered a small spell, and focused on creating the illusion that would show them how far their enemies were.

Inside the tomb they could see that everything was as they remembered. Except one thing. The stone of the millennium items were missing. Around it two people were working on creating an alchemic circle. Around it small candles were placed and many different things were put up, ready for sacrifice.

The Trace was there too, already hovering over the hole in the ground that was all that was left of the stone.

Their objective was to completely destroy the circle and to send the trouble makers into a dimension that would keep them there until the Fates could pass judgment. Marik would have to be the one to destroy the Trace. He had been the one to create it so he would have to be the one to completely destroy it once more.

* * *

><p>They had predicted it. They knew the nameless pharaoh and his small friends would be coming charging in at some point, they just didn't know when, and they had expected it to be later, rather than sooner.<p>

What they hadn't predicted was that his plan would be so straight forward. They knew his powers were immense but the shock-wave that shook the room and sent everything flying still took them by surprise.

It was only his foresight that saved Apophise from the Pharaoh's sword, for the man had prepared his own and barely parried the Sword of Judgment.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that his companion seemed to vanish and he cursed the demon. He also saw how several people came into the room and knew that his work would be ruined. For now. Now he knew where the grave was. He just had to get away from this cursed angel.

Concentrating on the fight with the man in front of him Apophise forced the muscles in his arms to work and pushed the pharaoh away from himself.

Atem's eyes widened a bit at the force that met him, but he did not falter even if he had underestimated the man. He did know that it had been too long since he had practiced with his sword last and it could prove an even greater problem now that he realized that his enemy was capable with such a thing.

They commenced in dance of hits, parries, blocks and tries at getting to the other. The black gold met time and time again and the sparks and light it created blinded them both.

Glancing at his friends from the corner of his eyes, Atem noticed that they had already finished, jumping back he ordered them to retreat but his opponent would have none of that and it was only a quick reflex that saved him from being met by the black gold. There was a screeching sound as the attack was blocked, but the force of it sent the angel to his knees and he gritted his teeth.

"Too careless," Apophise breathed as Atem heard his companions gasp.

"I wouldn't say so," Atem snapped as he changed his footing. "I'm only the decoy." With that he turned to his companions and snapped "get out of here."

All nodded. That was a code that meant "go get Marik, but don't come back until I come get you." With that they hurried out of the room.

"I have all the time in the world," Apophise said. "I can come back any time I want to finish the ritual. Now that I know where the items are."

"My assignment does not finish before I have brought you in," Atem's eyes narrowed. "I'll be waiting right here until that happens."

An unpleasant smile spread across the villain's face. "Not if I send you somewhere unpleasant."

Atem's eyes widened. _What?_ It wasn't in a spirit's arsenal to open portals like that… was it? Of course, he _had _heard of someone sending an Angel to a place that made her insane.

* * *

><p>Hum-hum. Final battle phase one. Please tell me how it went 'cause I'm still practicing on the whole battle thing.<p>

Sorry for being late. School is driving me nuts

See you next time

- Pen


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Atem grit his teeth and forced himself to remain calm. He couldn't close that portal… he didn't have those abilities, unfortunately. Where was Mahaad when you needed him? But the sorcerer was relaxing on some imaginary island with his apprentice-turned-lover and the angel had to deal with this himself. The Fates would close it soon enough.<p>

There was a rush of air and suddenly the weight on his sword was removed suddenly. A zip of blue light moved away from him at great speed and the portal in front of him was cut in two. _Atherium._

"To think I actually had to bail you out," a laughing feminine voice said and Anzu was suddenly standing in front of him. "The almighty pharaoh Atem."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he commented, although a grin was spreading across his face. He glanced at her thin sword; elegant and airy, blue with ancient writing placed along the blade. "Atherium. With the ability to make you fly and destroy any magic. Handy."

"It's the only reason I'm your new partner," she said. "Atherium and black gold have always been the most compatible."

He raised an eyebrow and she muttered something about quoting the Fates. Then she nodded at their target and he bent his head in agreement.

Apophise was slowly making his way out of the grave, but was overpowered easily by the two angels. With one swift strike he was sent directly to the Fates and the two heaved a sigh of relief.

Both swords evaporated as the two turned towards each other. Their eyes met and a heavy air fell over them as Anzu's eyes suddenly turned from smiling to hurtful. They were finally reunited but… what would he do now? In the end she had nothing to worry about for the former pharaoh took two long strides and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he felt her arms go limp and fall to her side. "I've caused you so much pain."

A teary laugh erupted from her and she felt pathetic. "You can't control everything," she told him. "And I've done enough myself."

"I was afraid of taking away your life if I ever told you anything," he admitted, his grip tightening a bit. "I had no intentions of doing that."

She snorted and closed her eyes, leaning her face against his chest. "So you _did_ feel something… stupid idiot."

He laughed and pushed her a little away so he could look at her. "Who wouldn't?" lifting a hand he removed the tears staining her face. "Besides… in the end you're more my savior than Yugi was."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you referring to the fact that I fell in love with you mainly because you saved my ass so many times?"

He chuckled. "No. But now that you mention _that…_" He trailed off, his voice having turned to suggestive tones and with that he bent his head and kissed her chastely.

There was a sound of someone clapping lazily and they jumped from each other, turning towards each other; swords in hands once more. "Who's here?" Atem snapped.

"No one in particular," a smooth voice said. "Go ahead and kiss her again. That really wasn't a proper one for all you've done to her."

"Aratron," Anzu whispered. And a laugh met her. "Indeed, young lady, how did you know?"

From the shadows a young man walked up to them. Bright blue eyes, sandy hair and dressed in fine clothes. "You're the only demon who respects angels," she said. "And I believe I am in your debt."

"What?" Atem hissed.

"No need to worry, my king," the demon said. "Your special someone does not owe me anything." As he said this he stopped, a few feet from them. "I am a demon who lusts, not for chaos, but for knowledge. I am the one responsible for making sure Anzu Mazaki did not completely succumb to her shadows while the Fates took their time seeing the seriousness of it all. I did this as payment for studying the way these new shadows moved for they are of a new kind."

"Do we have to be worried?" Atem asked.

"Not at all," Aratron said. "But… I would like to make a deal with the two of you. That Trace over there. I would like to have it."

"Oh?"

"It is some of the last millennium magic; I would be in your debt if I could be allowed to study it."

"Alright," Anzu said. "You can have it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that, Atem! It was inside _me_ for several years!"

"Thank you, young lady."

With that there was a gust of wind and he vanished together with the glowing eye.

"How did you know it was him?"

Anzu shrugged. "I just did," she muttered. "I must have unconsciously recognized him as he has, apparently, been studying my mind for some time."

His arm moved around her shoulder in a half embrace and he rested his head on hers. "Are you alright with all this?"

"There are a lot of things I still don't understand," she admitted. "And it'll be hell to leave my friends and family, not that I can really say farewell to my mother and father but… I know I'll see them soon enough."

She turned to look up at him, and he was surprised to see the bright smile on her face. At the sight of it his heart sped up and he felt the sudden urge to embrace her. "And I also have you," she said. "So I'm pretty sure I'll be alright."

Laughter erupted from his chest and he let it run freely for a moment ("hey! What's so funny?" Anzu snapped at him, her face reddening a bit) before taking her hand and kissing it gently. As he did so he made sure to keep eye contact and had the satisfaction of making her blush even more than she already was. "You have nothing to worry about there, princess," he told her and straightened.

Their fingers laced as they started walking up the stairs once more, to meet their friends. Another good-bye was ahead of them. Hopefully this time, nothing would come to harm them again.

"I won't ever leave your side."

* * *

><p>Ah. One chapter remaining.<p>

See you next week

- Pen


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"So… what did you do to that guy I was fighting? How did he manage to fly that far?" he asked on their way up.<p>

"I kicked him. Hit him straight in the face."

"Oh yeah," he mused. "You were pretty good at the whole fighting thing. Probably because of all the dancing you've done…"

Her grip on his hand tightened for a moment. "I'll still be able to continue with that, right?"

He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "Where we're going you can basically do anything you want with your lives."

The light of the outside world met them suddenly and for a moment they were blinded. As they reached the surface Atem let go of her hand and his eyes scanned the desert for their friends. They were sitting in the shade of a cliff not too far from there, all wearing quite serious faces.

Anzu raised an arm and waved at them "Hi guys!" she yelled, her happy voice slightly slurred by the many emotions overwhelming her by the sudden reunion.

Five pairs of wide eyes turned towards the crying brunette. Atem did the same and an affectionate smile spread as he saw the happiness that showed on her face. This… would probably be the last time in a very long period that she would see her friends. After all… he didn't have the heart to tell her that angels lived on another level than normal ghosts. They would of course still be able to meet here…

Anzu stopped in front of her friends who had quickly scrambled to their feet. It had been over two years since they had last seen her and it had been years of worries and pain. Now they were reunited once more and for a moment they were just staring at each other until the three men in unison glomped the young girl.

Laughter was heard and tears were spilled before they calmed down and for a moment everything was perfect. They took their time catching up and when she had taken her time with each one of them she turned to Atem.

"Can we say good-bye to Rebecca as well? We were so close before… all this happened?"

He smiled warmly at her and she felt her heart flutter. "Of course."

On the road home, Jou turned to Atem. "It wasn't how I had hoped she would be saved, but… thanks man," he said. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Of course, Jou," the angel said, "just… make sure she gets a proper burial. I'll take care of the rest."

"Good. Then I won't worry."

Rebecca was a lot harder to calm down than the others had been. She apologized and cried for half an hour all the while clinging to the newly ascended. The guys smiled overbearingly; they all knew how responsible the blonde American felt. When she finally calmed she dried her eyes and turned to Atem with a determined expression.

"You have better take good care of her! She deserves the best!"

A grin spread across his face. "You're taking the words out of my mouth, Rebecca," he teased her.

Something moved in the corner of his eyes and he sighed. "Unfortunately our time is up," he said, and took Anzu's hand. "We have to go."

She nodded. "I'll see you guys in about sixty years," she said and another group hug was arranged.

Atem turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi, that I could not keep her from dying," he said sincerely as Anzu said her good-byes to the other guys. "And I'm sorry I didn't come faster."

"It's alright," his reincarnation said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rebecca chipped in. "She's better off with you in any case." Her eyes softened. "She always was."

He gave them both a quick hug and turned to his new partner. "Shall we go?"

She blessed him with another smile. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaand it's done and finished. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure this was my best attempt at a story but I think the line of plot as alright.<p>

Also…for those of you who were wondering my vision of what Angels do and don't do and how the afterlife is formed was inspired by Kelley Armstrong's books in the series _Women of the Otherworld._ I changed a few things but overall it's the same. Also if you haven't read them you should

- Pen


End file.
